Please Come Home Jimmy
by conan222
Summary: Conan is close to turning back to jimmy. But what will happen if they find his identity! Rachel and others will be in danger. Read to find out.This is my very first case closed story so be nice in the reviews, but please review! thank you! SAYONAARA!
1. The discovery and the accident

He pulled her close to him. "Rachel I missed you. I finally get to tell you, I...I love you!" said the great detective jimmy kudo. Rachel's face blushed as she hugged him. "I feel the same way too. But why did you leave me all alone. I thought I would never see you again." She said giving him a kiss. It only lasted a minute though. Then she

turned around and punched the wall. "Don't you ever leave me again! You got that jimmy!" She said crying and going into his arms. "I promise I won't. But you have to remember I will always be with you Rachel!" Said Jimmy hugging her. "One question." Rachel said lifting her head up and smiling. " Would you like some ice cream?" She

said bending down and handing it to him. "Huh?" He said confused. "Rachel hurry up so we can go back home!" Richard moore said drinking his beer. "All right. So which one Conan, the strawberry or the vanilla?" She said as Conan shook his head from the daydream. "Oh, the vanilla one thanks." He said hitting his hand on his face. '

Whats wrong with me? I've been having these dreams a lot. Does that mean I'll come in contact with the black organization and turn back into my true form?' he thought looking up at the sky. "Conan come on! The trains leaving!" Rachel yelled as Conan came running on the train. The doors closed and they all sat down. They were just

leaving from Osaka after solving a case with Harley and Katie. Apparently, a local news companies reporter had kidnapped Katie. She had witnessed a murder so the woman knocked he out and put her on a sinking boat. It took them a while to find her too. She's just a little drowsy because of it, but she'll be fine. The train had

stopped and all 3 got off. "Hey lets stop at a pub and have a party! Ha ha ha!" Richard said walking loosely down the stairs and across the street to the bar. He had drunk so much beer on the train you would think he was having a wild sleep walk. Conan and Rachel were walking down the stairs when a guy in black accidentally

tripped Conan. "Oh my gosh, Conan are you okay?" Rachel asked looking at the wound on his knee. "Yeah I'm ..." He stopped and looked in shock at the man he was tripped by. It was Gin! ' That's Gin! But why is he here in Tokyo?' Gin stopped as he answered his phone. " Hello? Yeah I'm at the station. No. Leave the station. Fine.

What? You want me to look for who?" He stopped because he was looking at Conan and Rachel since they were staring at him. He started to walk down the stairs so he could leave the station. " Umm.. we should go Conan. I don't like the feeling of that man around." Rachel said walking to the stop light with Conan waiting for the

light to change. Gin started to talk again. " Really! He didn't die!" Conan turned around and looked at him. "I knew I should of shot him! He could reveal our identities! Really? He's a child now? But how? It wasn't! Fine. I'll look for him here in Tokyo then. I'll stay at the Pandora hotel." He hung up his cell phone. "Hmmm.. so Jimmy

Kudo is still alive?" He said. Conan stopped in the middle of the road crossing with Rachel. 'He knows I'm a kid! This is not good!' He thought as a car drove his way. Rachel yelled from across the road. "Conan look out!" he looked but it was too late. He was hit by the car and he flew into the air and rolled on the ground. He

blacked out as he heard Rachel's voice. "Conan! No, I'm not loosing you! Call the ambulance, someone!" She yelled and started to cry. Jimmy walked over to Rachel. " I'm back Rachel, and I'm never leaving you again." He said grabbing her in his arms. " I missed you Jimmy! Don't ever leave me again okay! Don't.." She stopped as he

kissed her in a slow motion. " Nurse green, your needed in room 24" Said a voice on a speaker. "What?" Jimmy said waking up from the dream. 'Darn. another dream. Where am I? Right, I was hit by that car.' he stopped by touching his head. It hurt...bad. "I better go to sleep. He started to lay down, but he saw Rachel sleeping in

the chair next to his bed. He smiled and thought ' Rachel, I will get back to my true form. I need to tell you how I really feel.' Then, he fell asleep.


	2. Phone call

Conan woke up the next day and looked over at the chair. Rachel wasn't there though. 'She must of went home.' He thought. Conan stretched and got up from the hospital bed. He was feeling a bit better. But how would he get a lead on the men in black in this condition? "Conan!" Said a voice at the door. It was Amy, Mitch, and

George. "Hey Conan. How is everything?" Amy asked him smiling. "Oh, everything is fine here. I'm don't feel that.. ouch!" Conan yelled in pain. 'I guess I still need to stay here.' He thought as someone picked him up and put him back into the hospital bed. "He looked up to see it was Rachel. "Now Conan, you can't get up from this

bed and play around. Your hurt too much." she said handing him a drink. "Okay. thanks for the drink." Conan said taking a sip and putting it down. " So Conan, did they put a needle in you yet?" George asked him. "What! No one said anything about a needle!" Conan said and started to "cry". "See George, now look what you

did!" Mitch yelled at him. "I didn't know he would cry though!" George said with Conan "crying" in the background. "Okay kids, time to go to school. Let's go everyone." Rachel said grabbing Amy's hand and leaded her and the rest out the door. "BYE CONAN!" they all yelled. He just waved bye and got up again. 'Are they

the only visitors today?' Conan thought as he looked out the window. He could see his real body's reflection in it. 'The poison they made me take turned me into a child. But is there a formula somewhere out there for me to take? I wanna be Jimmy not Conan Edogawa for the rest of my life! I should give Rachel a call.' He thought

as he picked up his bow tie, the phone and dialed her cell phone number. "Hello?" Rachel said as she walked to school. "Hey Rachel! How's everything going?" Jimmy/ Conan said. "Oh, hey Jimmy! You still solving that case of yours?" Rachel said on the phone. A tall man wearing black clothes heard this and followed her. " Nope. Not

yet. It's taking way too long. So many suspects and clues at the crime scene. I don't know when I'll be back." Jimmy said. " Well hurry up cause we all miss you back here. Especially me, okay?" Rachel said. She didnt know she was walking down an alley though. " Okay. Well I have to go now. Have fun. Bye Rachel." Jimmy said as

he hung up the phone. "Bye Jimmy." Rachel hung up her phone and sighed. 'When is he coming back? I want to see him again!' She thought as a tear came down her cheek. She wiped it away and kept walking. "Where did I walk into? OH well, I might as well keep walking." She said. The man following her had hit in a corner and

put clorifil on a white cloth. Rachel was walking towards it, and then he grabbed her and she smelled it. She was about to use her karate, but she was asleep before she could. "Sweet dreams...angel" Said the voice of the person holding her. He stepped out the light with Rachel in his hands. But it wasn't a man...it was a woman.

Not just any woman, but Vermouth. 'We can catch Kudo now.' She thought and laughed. She put Rachel in the passenger seat and began to drive away from Tokyo. They reached an abandoned building in the country side. Vermouth opened the door and took her out. She brought her up to the door and opened it. Rachel was

taken away from Vermouth and brought up the stairs and into a room. She was put on the bed and left in the room. They searched her for belongings and found a picture of her and Jimmy, and her cell phone that was still on. "We got the right girl. Take a look at this" A man said showing another man the picture. "Aww, how

sweet. Let's wait till Jimmy gives his precious Rachel a call. "Should we turn off the cell phone?" the other man said. "No! Give it to me and I will answer it." The other voice said putting her cell phone in his pocket. They all began to laugh and left the room. Now, she was all alone with no one by her side. What could she do now,

besides wait? Someone walked behind Conan, who was still looking out the window. "AHH!" Conan said kicking this person in the knee. "OUCH! Hey kudo, I just came to visit you! Why did you kick me!" Harley said rubbing his knee. "Oh...dont ever scare me like that again!" Conan yelled at Harley. "Fine then kudo..I won't" Harley

said as Katie put her head over his shoulder. "Why do you keep calling him Kudo!" She said. He looked at Conan. "What? I didn't say Kudo, I said kiddo and that all okay." He said laughing and rubbing his head. 'What an idiot.' Conan thought as Katie walked to him. "Hey Conan. How are you?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. You guy's seen Rachel anywhere? It's already 8:00 pm!" He said hoping they knew where she was. "Umm.. No we haven't seen her yet. I'm sure she's fine." Harley said to him. " I guess so. Oh, hey dr. Agasa." Conan said and walked to the door. "Hey there Jim.. I mean Conan. How is everything?" He said

rubbing his head. "It's just fine. But I have to tell you and Harley something." He whispered in his ear. "Oh, alright then." He said back to him. "Harley, I need to talk to you and dr. Agasa." Conan yelled to him. "Fine." He moped and walked over to them. "Okay I think I..." Conan stopped because he saw that Katie was peering over

Harley's shoulder. "Umm... do you mind we talk in private!" Harley yelled at her. "Fine! You don't have to get all grumpy!" She said and sat in the chair by the window. "Okay, anyway, I found one of the men in black. He's stating at the Pandora Hotel. I don't know what room though. Dr., do you think you can sit in the lobby of the

hotel till you see him. Follow him to his room and once you see the number, leave. Harley, I need you to stay here till Rachel comes back." Conan said to the two. "Why? You lonley by your self?" He said making Conan blush. "No! I need you to..just stay here okay! Dr., you go to the hotel and do what I just said okay?" 

Conan said and they both responded in a nod. "Okay Jimmy, I'll call you when I have something, alright." the dr. said and he walked out the door and to his car to leave. "What was that about? " Katie

asked Conan. "Nothing of your consern!" Harley yelled and started an argument. "I wasn't talking to you!" she said. He got closer to her face. " Well I was talking to you!" He said and they continued

fighting. Conan looked at the clock. Conan called the Moores residence and Richard answered the phone. "Hello? Who is this." He said. " Oh, hi Richard, this is Conan. Is Rachel there?" He said to him

"No. But I'm sure she's with a friend. Don't worry Conan. Oh, Why did you get hit by a car!" He yelled. Conan had to pull the phone away from him because he3 kept yelling. "Okay thanks, Bye Richard." He

hung up the phone. 'It's 11:00 pm already! That's it, I'm calling Rachel. He picked up his tranqualizer, knocked out Katie and she said "I'm soo tired" then went to sleep. Conan got his bow tie, picked up

his cell phone, and called her. Rachel's cell phone rang. "It's time" a man's voice said. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Rachel? Where are you?" Jimmy asked in worry. "She's asleep right now..detective

Kudo." the man said. Conan's eye's widened. "Wait who is this!" Jimmy said. "Oh, me? Well I'm Vodka. The man who shrunk you." Vodka said. Jimmy felt something was wrong. "Where is she!

Where is Rachel!" Jimmy yelled to the phone. This made Harley come over to listen. "she is with us! We have her Kudo! Call at exactly 12:00 am tommorrow. You'll hear the rest then." Vodka said and

hang up the phone. "No! Where is she!" Jimmy said. But the man hung up. "Look like we've got him. This girl will come to great use." Vodka said as he rubbed Rachel's hair. "Jimmy." Rachel said. She

was having a dream. " That guy has Rachel! What do we do!" Harley said. " I'm not gonna let them hurt her! Were going to wait till tommorrow! Then we'll find her. How did.. the phone call! She must

have got distracted and walked away from the way to school!" Conan said hitting his fist on the ground. "Relax Conan" Harley said putting his hand on his shoulder. " No! I can't even sleep when the

girl I love is in danger!" Conan said with his head down. "Alright. I'll come back tommorrow. We'll find her kudo. I promise you that." Harley said smiling at him. "Okay. Thanks Harley. See you

tommorrow." Conan said climbing into bed. "Night Kudo." Harley said waking up Katie and leaving. Conan stayed up for 3 hours straight. 'Rachel.' He thought. She was kidnapped by them. How would

he...no. He would get her back, no matter what it takes. He fell asleep. The next morning, he had woke up. It was already 11:59! "Oh no, I over slept!" He yelled. He got everything and called. The

phone rang. "Hello! Are you the one's who have my girlfriend!" Jimmy yelled into his red soccer phone. "Relax. We have her safe and asleep...cool kid." Vodka said. Conan's stood in shock! 'They

know who I am now! What do I do?'


	3. Fight, search, survive

"That's right. We know who you are now. You're not in your body now. You're just Conan Edogawa living in the Moore's residence." Said Vodka smirking. Jimmy was in trouble now. Everyone around him was too. He thought about how they would deal with them...Amy, Mitch, George, Harley, Katie, Richard, Ai, Rachel, and many others.

"Look! This is not about me! It's about Rachel! Let me speck to her now!" Jimmy said at the top of his lungs. Vodka looked at Rachel. "Okay, follow these instructions to find our location. Then we make a deal." Vodka said pulling out the directions his boss gave him.

"Wait, what kind of deal!" Jimmy said clenching the cell phone. "Oh nothing. Just your life. Think about it...you die and no one will ever hear from us again! If you fail, we kidnap more of your friends!" Vodka said laughing his head off. Conan's heart felt like it stopped.

He was actually going to die! How could this happen! To him especially! He had to do it. If he didn't, everyone he ever cared about or came in close contact with would die! "Al...All right. I'll do it." Jimmy said with his head down and bangs covering his glasses.

All that were listening to the conversation smiled. "Okay, it's a deal. Here is how to find us. Go on to the train heading out into the west Japanese countryside. But be careful, there is a twist on the train. It's a bomb" Said Vodka. 'A bomb!' Jimmy thought. "When you finish this you can use what gadget or whatever you have to get onto the 3:45 ferry to Honshu Island. We will be there with the girl and whomever else we will get" He said rubbing his chin. "Hold on! I thought you said you'd leave everyone alone!"

Jimmy said putting his hand on his head. It was starting to hurt again. " Oh, I said that? What I meant was be here before we have all your friends!" Vodka said beginning to laugh. ' That Crook tricked me! I should of seen it coming! But with this head ache I can barley think straight!' He thought laying his head on a pillow.

" I see...you do know how to be a real kidnapper. I guess you're not an amateur." Jimmy said. "Yeah and don't you forget it. And detective... There are three time's for the trains, 2:30, 4:00, and 6:45. The ferry's time's are 2:50, 5: 36, and 7:00. Remember that Jimmy." Vodka said. " Wait I want to talk to.." Jimmy said, but he already hung up.

'No! Wait, it's already 2:00! I've have to figure out how to get out of here!' Conan thought as he looked at the clock. What could he do now? Vodka tied up Rachel to a chair and covered her mouth. "Who should I get Vodka?" Gin said.

" Let's see...her." Vodka said pointing to a picture of Katie in karate class. " Fine, I'll get right on it" Gin said running down the stairs. If Conan/Jimmy didn't get to Honshu Island soon, everyone would be in their hands! "I have to call Harley!" Conan said dialing his number. It started to ring. "Hey Kudo, what's wrong?" Harley said. "Listen, keep a close eye on Katie! Don't let her out of your sight!" Conan said yelling into the phone. "Wait, why? What happened!" Harley said. Conan looked out the window and sighed. "The black organization has Rachel!" Conan said with his fist crumbled.

"What they have her! What will you do! What can I do!" Harley said looking in the sky. "Watch Katie! Where is she!" Conan said. "She went...oh no! She went back into the woods cause she thinks she left something there! We just came from hiking!" Harley said running towards the woods.

' She's by herself!' Conan thought. "Go after her!" Conan yelled to him. "I am kudo, chill all right." Harley said. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. " Hold on kudo." Harley said putting his cell phone in his right pocket. " Wait Harley!" Conan said. He had to get out of the hospital. He grabbed his clothes, put them on and jumped out the window.

He started to run to the station and listen to Harley's conversation. "Who are you?" Harley asked the strange man wearing black. "I'm the one who is here for you" the man said. "Why do you need.." Harley was stopped when he fell to the ground. He was asleep now because the man knocked him out with an invisible dart watch.

" Hello! Harley!" Conan hung up the phone. ' I really hope his phones battery just went dead' Conan thought as he ran into the station and just in time. "Thank goodness, I just made the 4:30 train. Now, to find the bomb." Conan said taking a breath and started to look around.

He had the same thing Conan did. The man was Gin. He put him over his shoulder and walked to the car and put Harley in the back seat. He hung up his phone, closed the door and walked back into the woods to get Katie. " One more to get before I go back to the house. I have two of them now." Gin said looking for Katie.

His phone rang. "Hello? Yeah Vodka. She's a skilled fighter? Okay, send Kir. Fine. I'll meet you on Honshu Island." Gin said hanging up the phone. He walked back into the car. Gin began to drive the car and he looked at Harley in the back. ' should I kill him? No, I'll just bring him back to the island.' He thought and continued driving.

"Kir, I need you to get this girl and bring her to the island got it?" Vodka said pointing to Katie's picture. "Fine, where can I find her? Should I shoot her?" Kir said loading his gun. "No. Just knock her out, but don't harm her." Vodka said looking at him.

"Why Vodka, this isn't like you" Kir said. "I know that, but I made a deal with a detective. Now, go. Take this picture." Vodka said handing him her picture and Kir left. "Harley! Harley! Where did you go!" Katie said looking around. "He must be in the woods. I'll go get him then." Katie said running back into the woods where she didn't know that someone was waiting for her... And it wasn't Harley.

Get ready for a fight in the next chapter. It's kir v.s. Katie. Not all them though. Hope you like it. Bye. 


End file.
